La afrenta
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Los herederos al trono, José María Itzae, María José y Josefina Yantzin son desterrados y separados, cada uno condenado a recorrer un arduo y doloroso camino. En un mundo donde todo se pone en su contra, ¿lograrán restablecer su honor mancillado y recuperar aquéllo que les pertenecía? Capítulo tres, dedicado a Yukikitsune.
1. La princesa del bosque

**Sumario**: Los herederos al trono, José María Itzae, María José y Josefina Yantzin son desterrados y separados, cada uno condenado a recorrer un arduo y doloroso camino. En un mundo donde todo se pone en su contra, ¿lograrán restablecer su honor mancillado y recuperar aquéllo que les pertenecía?_  
><em>

_Pos no estamos muertas, pero casi, casi... Aún seguimos en la marcha, y les dejo este primer capítulo de un nuevo proyecto que no me deja dormir en paz. También les recuerdo que **Hetalia** y etc., **NO** me pertenecen, no gano efectivo ni crédito con esto, y les ofrezco una humilde disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto. Dedicado a **Yukikitsune** :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>: **La Princesa del Bosque.**

_Podía escuchar con una aterrorizante claridad el sonido de las ruedas del carruaje franqueando los casi intransitables caminos, las burlas e insultos de sus captores y los sonidos de las criaturas y bestias que se aproximaban cada vez más rápido hacia ellos. Unas garras atravesaron el techo de madera, amenazando con destrozar el vehículo, y sin pensarlo más, el soldado próximo a ella la tomó con una fuerza bruta del brazo, arrojándola del carro hacia el bosque, pero eso no evitó el macabro destino que ya pesaba sobre esos hombres..._

Despertó bañada en sudor, volteando con nerviosismo para asegurarse de que se hallaba en su cabaña, y tras contenerse, abandonó la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta, contemplando el claro desolado que la rodeaba. Era la cuarta vez qué soñaba con el día qué llegó al Bosque Maldito.

-¿Ya despertaste? -Ella se volvió hacia la voz, encontrando al enigmático hechicero que la acogiera desde hacía más de un año. -Ve a lavarte, el desayuno casi está listo.

La joven morena tomó un cambio de ropa, adentrándose al bosque para seguir un sendero que la llevaría hasta una cascada. No le había dicho al rubio de ojos violetas acerca de sus sueños, pero presentía que él se daba una idea de lo qué estaba sucediendo. Mientras lavaba su cuerpo, se preguntó si todo eso era una especie de señal, un aviso, o quizá un recordatorio de lo que jamás volvería a ser.

Extrañaba su vida en el palacio, no por la atención y los lujos, sino por su gente, sus padres y sus hermanos. Dejó ir un par de lágrimas por sus progenitores, quiénes murieran a causa de las batallas y la tristeza, y oró en silencio por el bienestar de sus hermanos, de quiénes no sabía nada desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, cuando el futuro monarca del Reino de los Países Bajos se apoderó de sus vidas.

_**Continuará**_.


	2. El príncipe esclavo

**Sumario**: Los herederos al trono, José María Itzae, María José y Josefina Yantzin son desterrados y separados, cada uno condenado a recorrer un arduo y doloroso camino. En un mundo donde todo se pone en su contra, ¿lograrán restablecer su honor mancillado y recuperar aquéllo que les pertenecía?_  
><em>

_Pos no estamos muertas aún, pero el clima tampoco se ha puesto de nuestro lado... ¡Amamos los días fríos, pero nos sentimos muy mal! ToT_

_Aún seguimos en la marcha, y la prueba de ello es que traemos este segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. También les recuerdo que **Hetalia** y etc., **NO** me pertenecen, no gano efectivo ni crédito con esto, y les ofrezco una humilde disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto. Dedicado a **Yukikitsune** :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>: ** El Príncipe Esclavo.**

_Ahí estaba él, al lado de sus hermanas, contemplando la silenciosa agonía de su madre, cuyo corazón se detuvo al escuchar la terrible noticia qué provenía del campo de batalla._

_Su padre, el hombre más bondadoso, sabio y valiente qué conocía, había sido ejecutado frente a su tropa, por las manos enemigas, a cambio de perdonar la vida de cada uno de los soldados capturados_

_De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas de rabia e impotencia. Hubiera dado todo lo qué tenía por que sus padres no hubieran tenido qué sufrir semejante final, mas no le fue permitido decir o hacer nada, excepto velar por el bienestar de su madre y hermanas, e incluso en eso falló._

-¿Porqué lloras? ¿Puedo saberlo, da?

Una voz más que familiar logró sacarlo de sus sueños, y al abrir los ojos, descubrió el dulce rostro de la princesa Tanya, quién secara sus lágrimas con su perfumado pañuelo.

-Ratoncita, ¿qué haces aquí? Te meterás en broncas, es decir, podrían regañarla, Alteza.

La rubia de ojos violetas dibujó una triste sonrisa en su rostro, sentándose al lado del moreno.

-Soy feliz a tu lado, aún cuando mi hermano se moleste. -Estrujó con nervisismo el pañuelo.-Si pudiera, renunciaría a mi derecho real para comprar tu libertad y vivir lejos, donde podamos ser felices. ¿No sería lindo, da?

José María sonrió con tristeza, recordando la promesa que le hiciera a la princesa de las tierras del norte, muchos años atrás, tras su primer encuentro.

-Muy felices, si...

A los pocos minutos, la princesa tuvo qué retirarse a sus aposentos, por temor a qué tomaran represalias en contra de José María, a quién le dejó una canasta con frutas y un beso antes de partir.

El moreno, por su parte, contempló la comida con una mezcla de dolor y alegría entrelazados. Había sido la bondad de Tanya lo que lo mantuvo de pie en lo qué iba su tiempo de esclavo, y lamentó ser incapaz de corresponderle como ella merecía.

_-Si me dan tu mano, te prometo que siempre te haré feliz._

-Te lo compensaré, Ratoncita, lo prometo.

_**Continuará**_.


	3. La princesa egoísta

**Sumario**: Los herederos al trono, José María Itzae, María José y Josefina Yantzin son desterrados y separados, cada uno condenado a recorrer un arduo y doloroso camino. En un mundo donde todo se pone en su contra, ¿lograrán restablecer su honor mancillado y recuperar aquéllo que les pertenecía?_  
><em>

_¡Días fríos, pero aún nos sentimos muy mal! ToT_

_Aún seguimos en la marcha, con este tercer capítulo que espero que lo disfruten mucho. También les recuerdo que **Hetalia** y etc., **NO** me pertenecen, no gano efectivo ni crédito con esto, y les ofrezco una humilde disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto. Dedicado a **Yukikitsune** :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: La Princesa Egoísta.<strong>

_-Vengo en nombre de mi hermano, el príncipe Harm, heredero al trono de los Países Bajos, para discutir los asuntos relacionados con la alianza entre nuestros reinos._

_El encuentro diplomático entre la princesa Emma con los reyes tenía un secreto conocido por todos, mismo que, aunque se manejó con discreción, no hubo en todo el reino y poblados a la redonda que no escuchara de lo qué se habló y decidió._

_Mejor dicho, de lo qué ella decidió._

_-No pienso contraer matrimonio con un hombre qué antepone el poder y las riquezas, al bienestar de su gente._

_Y a pesar de un tratado de no represalias, el príncipe declaró rota la tregua y ordenó a su ejército invadir cada poblado qué fuera fiel a los mandatos erigidos por los padres de la morena, quiénes intentaron por las buenas y malas hacerla recapacitar para evitar un conflicto armado, mas era sabido que sin importar la respuesta qué hubiese dado la princesa, el enfrentamiento sería inevitable, dado que las alianzas más influyentes del reino de los Países Bajos eran, en palabras sencillas, enemigos de la corona, y un falso acuerdo de paz sólo equivalía a consentir la fragmentación del reino, y la inminente ejecución de su familia._

_-Hija, trata de ver las cosas desde nuestro lugar. Un matrimonio entre reinos puede traer grandes beneficios a todos._

_-¿A costa de qué, padre? Ese hombre no está interesado en la paz. Todo el mundo lo sabe._

_La guerra fue inevitable, y con la ejecución del rey en el campo de batalla, y la muerte de su madre, María José tomó la responsabilidad de hacer frente a los atacantes, recibiendo una última oferta en su lecho de captura, qué rechazó de nueva cuenta pese a su precaria situación._

_-Te burlaste de mí diciendo que me importaban más las riquezas y el poder que la gente, pero ¿no es el orgullo y la soberbia un veneno peor que la codicia? -Le preguntó el príncipe Harm, obligando a la mujer de cabellos café chocolate a verle directo a la cara en todo momento._

_-Alteza, su hipocresía es tan grande como su avaricia. De nada le servirá mi mano, puesto qué ha tomado el reino por la fuerza. ¿Qué quiere probar? ¿Qué puede callar a los que se oponen a sus caprichos? ¿Qué su idea de monarca implica ir contra de la paz por un puñado de riquezas efímeras? ¿O es que aún cree que ha demostrado su poder ante el mundo, cuando en realidad son otros los beneficiados, aquellos qué celebran mientras su marioneta se mancha las manos con sangre inocente?_

_Sintió el frío acero del puñal del príncipe holandés en su cuello, y al cruzarse sus miradas, descubrió en sus ojos una ira nunca antes vista. Rabia y desprecio, sazonados con una vergüenza que no podía ocultar._

_-Llévenla al desierto y ejécutenla..._

Terminó de pulir el acero de su nueva espada, a la qué dedicó horas extras en la madrugada. Los recuerdos de aquéllos días no la dejaban dormir, y cada vez le era más difícil lidiar con ellos. La única súplica que hizo al futuro gobernante del Reino de los Países Bajos fue que perdonara la vida de sus hermanos y su gente, a cambio de disponer de la suya.

¿Había tomado, al final de cuentas, la mejor elección?

Aún despierta, escuchaba los reclamos de sus súbditos, y las súplicas de aquéllos qué le siguieron siendo fieles, mismos que abandonaron sus hogares y sus campos para seguirla; a esos hombres les debía la vida, y por ellos no dejaría de pelear, pero no era su único motivo.

Sólo al tener su espada en manos, podía sentir paz. Combatiendo contra ladrones, soldados enemigos o desertores, así como contra miserables qué abusaban de su poder; al blandir el acero, veía con claridad su presente y lo qué había sido.

-Princesa, capturamos un espía de Germania.

-Tráiganlo ante mí.

Era hora de avanzar al futuro, y recuperar lo que había perdido.

_**Continuará**_.


End file.
